


Paralyzed

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: He hadn't felt... anything for... far too long.
Kudos: 7





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by nf

Ryan watched as Hope flew away. Why... why did he _feel_... forsaken?

He froze.

He hadn't felt... _anything_ for... far too long. Why didn't he feel things anymore? He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything... before he'd met Hope. She'd ignited something in him. 

Now he'd noticed it, he couldn't help noticing just _how much_ he'd felt since he'd met her.  
He couldn't help noticing just how long it had been since he'd felt anything. It had been emptiness last time he'd been consumed by his father, of course, but before that, it had been decdes, centuries, really, since he'd felt anything.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. Maybe that was why he'd been driven to jumping into the pit last time. The emptiness within.

How could he not have noticed?

But now he was thinking about it, he realised that the first time he'd met Hope—pretending to be a maintenance worker—he'd felt something for the first time in a _very_ long time. Relief. For some reason, when he'd met her, he'd felt relief. He wondered if there'd been a part of him that recognised who, what she was and what that meant for him—for his father. He wondered if he'd recognised that she would be his father's downfall, and _that_ was why he'd felt relief. It made as much sense as anything else.

But she'd failed.

Or—she'd said it herself, maybe it was because she wasn't a fully activated tribrid. She could still do it. She could still defeat him.

He had to get out.

He had to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if thsi rly makes sense? it's sort of just stream of consciousness i guess?


End file.
